3-D volume imaging has proved to be a valuable diagnostic tool that offers significant advantages over earlier 2-D radiographic imaging techniques for evaluating the condition of internal structures and organs. 3-D imaging of a patient or other subject has been made possible by a number of advancements, including the development of high-speed imaging detectors, such as digital radiography (DR) detectors that enable multiple images to be taken in rapid succession.
Cone beam computed tomography (CBCT) or cone beam CT technology offers considerable promise as one type of diagnostic tool for providing 3-D volume images. Cone beam CT systems capture volumetric data sets by using a high frame rate digital radiography (DR) detector and an x-ray source, typically affixed to a gantry that rotates about the object to be imaged, directing, from various points along its orbit around the subject, a divergent cone beam of x-rays toward the subject. The CBCT system captures projections throughout the rotation, for example, one 2-D projection image at every degree of rotation. The projections are then reconstructed into a 3D volume image using various techniques. Among well known methods for reconstructing the 3-D volume image from the 2-D image data are filtered back projection approaches.
Although 3-D images of diagnostic quality can be generated using CBCT systems and technology, a number of technical challenges remain. In some cases, for example, there can be a limited range of angular rotation of the x-ray source and detector with respect to the subject. CBCT imaging of legs, arms, and other extremities can be hampered by physical obstruction from a paired extremity. This is an obstacle that is encountered in obtaining CBCT image projections for the human leg or knee, for example. Not all imaging positions around the knee are accessible; the patient's own anatomy often prevents the radiation source and image detector from being positioned over a portion of the scan circumference.
To illustrate the problem faced in CBCT imaging of the knee, the top view of FIG. 1 shows the circular scan paths for a radiation source 22 and detector 24 when imaging the right knee R of a patient as a subject 20. Various positions of radiation source 22 and detector 24 are shown in dashed line form. Source 22, placed at some distance from the knee, can be positioned at different points over an arc of about 200 degrees; with any larger arc the paired extremity, left knee L, blocks the way. Detector 24, smaller than source 22 and typically placed very near subject 20, can be positioned between the patient's right and left knees and is thus capable of positioning over the full circular orbit.
A full 360 degree orbit of the source and detector is not needed for conventional CBCT imaging; instead, sufficient information for image reconstruction can be obtained with an orbital scan range that just exceeds 180 degrees by the angle of the cone beam itself, for example. However, in some cases it can be difficult to obtain much more than about 180 degree revolution for imaging the knee or other joints and other applications. Moreover, there can be diagnostic situations in which obtaining projection images over a certain range of angles has advantages, but patient anatomy blocks the source, detector, or both from imaging over that range.
Still other difficulties with conventional solutions for extremity imaging relate to poor image quality. For image quality, the CBCT sequence requires that the detector be positioned close to the subject and that the source of the cone beam radiation be at a sufficient distance from the subject. This provides the best image and reduces image truncation and consequent lost data.
CBCT imaging represents a number of challenges that also affect other types of volume imaging that employ a radiation source and detector orbiting an extremity over a range of angles. There are various tomographic imaging modes that can be used to obtain depth information for a scanned extremity.
In summary, for extremity imaging, particularly for imaging the lower paired extremities, a number of improvements are needed, including the following:                (i) improved placement of the radiation source and detector relative to the imaged subject to provide acceptable radiation levels and image quality (e.g., reduced relative movement between a source and a detector) throughout the scanning sequence, with the capability for at least coarse automated setup for examining an extremity under favorable conditions; or        (ii) improved patient accessibility, so that the patient does not need to contort, twist, or unduly stress limbs or joints that may have been injured in order to provide images of those body parts.        
In summary, the capability for straightforward configuration and positioning of the imaging apparatus allows the advantages of CBCT imaging to be adaptable for use with a range of extremities, to obtain volume images under a suitable imaging modality, with the image extremity presented at a suitable orientation under both load-bearing and non-load-bearing conditions, and with the patient appropriately standing or seated.